fhiffandomcom-20200223-history
Goodbye to Bloo
Goodbye to Bloo is the 79th and final episode of Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends. This episode aired on May 3, 2009 on Cartoon Network, and served as the series finale as well as the last episode for a marathon starting at 1 PM ET/PT and the last of five new episodes to be seen. Plot The episode begins with Bloo waiting for Mac as he is over an hour late for his daily visit. The Clock states that it is 4:00, making Bloo angry that he was being ratted out. Then, the doorbell rings and a family arrives to adopt a blue friend with no nose, and leading them to Bloo's room where Eduardo, Coco and Wilt are holding a court. Then, the blue friend is revealed to be No Nose Ned, who has been in the room waiting for a new family to adopt him, and Bloo is relieved. Mr. Herriman explains that Mac was not going to be there because he was moving so he helps his friends plan a special day. The next afternoon, Mac arrives at the home and Bloo wants to do something special, but the other friends - Wilt, wanting to play basketball; Madame Foster, who baked a new sugar free batch of her annual cookies; Coco, to have their portrait painted by artistic friend Leonardo Dilychee; and Pizza Party wanting him to write a song for them, and others have plans to be with Mac on this day, but Bloo wants to do something special: Jump The Shark. While Bloo looks for a shark in the swimming pool, Frankie then has something special for Mac: a surprise party and he normally hates them, but in this case he really is surprised to see this as all the friends (including Goo) join in for a farewell as well as some of the many characters that have appeared in the series gather to say goodbye. Bloo gets frustrated that he could not make a ramp in time with help of a nerdy shark and Madame Foster's friends Flo Jehrkins - bursts into the room with the dogfish friend and walks to it and jumps over it. Mac finally reveals that while he and his family are moving, they're not actually moving to a different city--they're simply moving into another apartment that's in the complex they're currently living in. Mac goes on to explain that his mom got a promotion at work, so the family's moving into a bigger place (Mr. Herriman forgot to mention that earlier)--and the new apartment they're moving into happens to be next-door to the one they're moving out of. Mac says that their new apartment used to belong his friend, Louise, and her family--Mac adds that Louise and her family are moving into an apartment that doesn't allow imaginary friends, and because of that, guess who has to move into Foster's? Cheese, who greets them all with "Now we're brother roomies!" Everybody screams in horror, with Wilt adding "I'm sorry, but this is not okay!" as the opening animation used is shown in reverse, and Cheese says "Okay, bye doggies!", ending the episode. During the credits, a hand-drawn ink-on-paper drawing of a happy Mac and Bloo walking off into the sunset with the words, "Thanks for watching!! Craig and Lauren" written at the top is shown on the right, ending the series. Trivia *Bloo's alter ego, Orlando Bloo made an appearance, although in "Neighbor Pains", Frankie states she will burn the hat and trench coat. Bloo either somehow got it back or had a spare. *Bloo made references to other episodes when he was trying to tell Mac what they should do. *This was Craig McCracken's final project before he quit his job at Cartoon Network. *If you look closely on the goodbye card, you can see Craig McCracken's name. *Cheese is the last to speak in this episode, making him the last character to speak in the whole series. *Stats from "Good Wilt Hunting" returns in this episode. *Mac mentions the time when he and Bloo sold Madame Foster's cookies in "Cookie Dough". *When Mac says "Do you mind, Bloo?" when Leonardo Dilychee is about to paint another picture of him and Coco, his left leg is missing but his left foot is still visible. Category:Episodes Category:Season 6 Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Goo Category:Episodes featuring Cheese